A new friend
by Atropa13
Summary: My friend had a friend... and now I'm in trouble... AU... SangoInuyasha story. One-shot... an be happy about it.


Ahh, this is an AU-story that is sweet and has a **LEMON** in the end... So a **warning** to all of you that are under 15 years of age... which means - can you not handle lovemaking get the heck out of here... enough said about that... See my profile for better understanding...

** A new friend**

We had been friends for a long time, ever since we met at the playground around the age of seven. Kagome was one of few who never rejected me. She liked me for who I was, not what I was.

You see, I am a half demon. My features stands out in a crowd, I have long silver white hair and dog-ears, not your average day features. My father was a great dog demon, or so I have been told. He died when I was still a baby, I can not remember him. My mother was a beautiful shrine maiden; she was rejected by society when she fell in love with my father. She died when I was about ten years old, leaving me in the custody of my older half brother. He is a full demon, not a half breed like my self. He was the offspring of my father and his first wife. She died while giving birth to Sesshoumaru, which is my brother's name.

He can be a real asshole, but most of the time he is ok, he works hard, he owns a big company, a book publishing company. I work there too, now that I have come of age. I have my own office, my little hideaway from the real world outside. I spend most of my time in here, reading manuscripts, deciding which to keep and which we should turn down.

Today is Friday and I am waiting for Kagome to show up. We always have a date on Fridays, going out to eat, talking and relieve ourselves from the past weeks tension. We are best friends, we talk about everything, and I do mean everything. I cherish our little dates even though they are getting fewer by the years. I guess we are growing apart. I sighed, I do not want to lose her, and she is my best friend. I love her, but only as a friend. I looked at my wrist, 6.30, she should be here now. _"She is half an hour late, has something happened?"_ I asked myself and I felt a twitch in my stomach.

I jumped when I heard a rumbling sound outside my office door. But before I can open it and check it out a black dressed blur tumbled into my office.

"How in all the Gods name can you walk in these things?" cursed a very agitated female voice.

"Excuse me miss… can I help you?" I asked and held out my hand to the bundle of black in front of my feet.

She takes my hand and I pull her up. I still can not see her face, all that long, black, curly hair, all that beautiful hair, is covering her face. _"O my god, I did not think that just now?"_ Gods I never looked at women like that.

She brushed her hair out of her face with a sloppy motion and I see her wiggle around again and my arm shot out to encircle her waist to prevent her from falling again.

"Get you hands off me you pervert," she snarled and I pull back, like she had burnt me.

"I am sorry miss, I only wanted to help you," I said with a badly concealed hurt in my voice.

I took a step back to look at the young woman as she removed the high-heeled shoes from her feet and I tried to keep my blush down. I could hear her curse the probably satanic possessed devilish contraptions before she put them in her big hand bag.

"There… That's better, now where were we, she breathed. YES! …"

"Huh?"

"I am Sureiyaa, Sango, I will be your date for this evening," she said and held out her hand.

"W-what?"

"Kagome-chan said you two were going on a date, but she had to attend to a very important business meeting so she asked me to take you out instead," she panted.

"Kagome asked you to take me out?" I was bewildered and confused.

"Yes, she said you were not going to get your pale ass out the door unless anyone dragged you away from work. So come on, I do not like to be waiting."

She grabbed my arm and began dragging me out from my office. I was still in a shocking state, not knowing if I should struggle against her or follow her every order.

"Hey Inu-chan, I see you got your ass out of your chair today!" shouted a cheery voice behind them and they turned around.

"Miroku," I purred dangerously.

"And just who might this beauty be? The black haired man asked my supposedly date to be."

My friend took her hand to kiss her, but he never got so far because she smashed him on the head with her heavy bag, leaving him on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Fucking lecher, she spat and turned her dark blazing eyes towards me, making me gulp. Come on pretty boy, let's get going shall we?"

I could only nod; I did not dare to talk back to this hell spawned bitch. Yes, that's it, she was a real bitch. _"A very beautiful bitch."_ said a small voice in my head and I growled under my breath, who ever owned that voice was going to pay.

"Come here pretty boy, I need to find me some new shoes. I will not wear those satanic devices again," Sango said and dragged me into the nearest shoe-store.

"You are one weird bitch," I growled low so she would not hear me.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, hurry up!"

Sango looked eerily at me and I shuddered. She was scary. But she then she did something I did not expect from a female, she went right up the shelf's with tennis shoes and found her a perfect size, and got back to pay for them. She put them on and discarded the shoes from hell in the nearest wastebasket.

"Well that was one fucking miracle," I said unable to hold back my shock.

"What?"

"A woman going in to a shoe store and comes out two minutes later, it is a fucking miracle. I am impressed!"

"I am glad I can amuse you my lord," she snorted but I could see a small tint of blush on her cheeks.

And then it hit me, she was not used to have someone compliment her. _"Well Lady Bossy Bitch, I too can be bossy and quite devilish too, or so I have been told."_ I smirked evilly; glad she was a few steps ahead of me. Although some part of my body had my eyes glued to her round ass.

She stopped outside to what I considered to be a rather shabby restaurant, but as soon as we got inside I had to reconsider. Perhaps the front was just shabby to scare off people like me, who was used to the fanciness of the most expensive ones? The inside of this one was everything but shabby. Dark red and black colors melted into each other in a nice blend. I would bet some serious money on the fact that they provided the visitors with some privacy, the place were filled with booths were you could sit without seeing any other people.

Sango sat down in the darkest corner of the restaurant. The only light sources were some lit candles. I sat down on the other side. A waiter came almost immediately and took our orders. Sango had some Italian salad of some sort; I could not pronounce the name even if my life was at stake. I had a steak and some fries.

"So Inu-_chan_, what are you doing for a living? Kagome has talked about you but she has not said much," said Sango and rummaged her bag for something.

"I am an editor," I answered her with a bored voice.

"Editor? Sounds nasty," she snorted.

"This is odd, I thought that Kagome and I talked about everything, but she has failed to say anything about you."

"Well, I am not the kind of girl that anyone talks about. But I think Kagome-chan must really like you and desperately wanted you to get out from that boring office of yours."

"Why do you think that?"

"Otherwise she would not have asked me."

"What makes you so special?" I said in a taunting tone.

"Nothing and that is the problem. I am nothing. Just a waste of fresh air, or so everyone seem to think."

I frowned; I could hear the bitter sound in her voice. Did she really think she was a waste of fresh air? I decided to change the subject.

"So Kagome had a very important business meeting you said?"

"Yes."

"Why did she not call me like she usually does?"

"I guess it is hard to talk when you are in bed with someone," she said digging up a package of cigarettes.

She lit one and took in a deep breathe.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, that sounded harsh but it is the truth. She wanted me to tell you that she was going on meeting, but the truth is that she had… "

"She has a new boyfriend I take it," I filled in for her.

"Yes, I hope I did not crash any glass bubbles for you."

"No, I know about it. She has done this kind of things in the past too."

"I am sorry," whispered Sango.

"It's ok, we are only friends. She often speaks of her boyfriends and her love life when it does not hold up," I answered the dark haired girl in front of me.

We were interrupted by the waiter, he brought us a bottle of red wine and he poured some of that ruby red liquid into high glasses. Sango almost emptied her glass before I could blink.

"Sango, is something troubling you?" I asked with real concern in my voice.

"No, why do you ask that?"

"Are you always this nervous?"

"No, it's just… I am not just used to go out to public places like this," she stammered.

"We can leave if you like."

"No, no, no. I have made a promise and I will not go back on my word."

_ "Ok, I am together with a nervous bitch on the brink to hysteria. Well this is going to be so much fun."_ I thought and wondered why Kagome would do this to a friend. And I do not mean me, I meant the girl sitting at the table right now. If she was a friend to Kagome, then Kagome should now about this… did she not?

"Sango, be honest with me… why did you agreed to do this?"

Her face became instant red and she poured more wine into her glass with shaky hands. I could smell her distress and I began to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I don't know, perhaps it was her very pleading tone, she really cares about you. She says you do not have many friends, and I know how it is not to have many friends," she said with a broken whisper.

"Sango, I am glad you did this."

And I knew it was the truth I said. And her shy smile brought warmth to my heart. Once again the waiter appeared, this time with our food. We said nothing more and we concentrated on our plates. I could see her glance at me every now and then, like she wanted to say something, but she did not. She was acting very strange.

We finished our food and got us some ice cream for dessert. Then something happened, I don't know how, but it did. I watched Sango eat her ice cream and got this crazy urge to lick her cherry red lips. _"Fuck, what am I thinking? I just met her!"_ I screamed in my mind. I needed to get my head cleared from the steamy images I got with the urge.

"So how long have you known Kagome?" I asked.

"About two years, we met at a shrine. A man tried to steal her purse and I was in luck because I got to kick some butt," she smiled.

"Ohh, I remember, she talked about a girl that fought like warrior princess," I said and saw the blush appear on her face again. "She was very impressed by you, and trust me, it takes a lot the impress that girl."

"Ohh, I am not that good at fighting," Sango said and scooped some more ice cream into that delicious mouth of hers.

I shook my head, I was doing it again and this time it affected me more than before. I felt a certain part of my body grow hard and I wanted to growl.

"I practice some martial arts, perhaps we could spar sometime?"

"I… I am not that good, I would not put up a fight for you at all," she stammered and her blush turned deeper.

"Then see it as training, a girl must know how to defend her self," I prompted.

"O-ok perhaps I will then."

"Good, I smiled and this time she smiled back."

A wave of warmth hit my chest and the blood pounded in my sensitive ears. _"What the hell is this?"_ I thought. In the background I heard soft music and a small devil popped into my head, making me say things I usually would not dream of saying.

"Would you like to dance with me Sango?"

She nodded shyly and we got up from the table. I escorted her to the dance floor and with a few stumbling movements I had her close to my body. I prayed that she would not notice the bulge in my black trousers.

** Chapter 2**

If I had known that a female body could feel this good I would have taken up dancing lessons a long time ago. My clawed hands lay on her lower back, pressing her lightly against me. I could feel her small hands around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder. Her soft breast rubbed my chest and my hardness ached painfully. Yes, it felt really good and before I could help my self I began purring in content. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of closeness to another being.

We danced for what felt like a very short time, but as I cast a glance at the big clock on the wall behind the bar I was shocked. It had been an hour. How in all the seven hells could an hour pass so fast? My attention was drawn back to the odd girl in my arms, she sighed and I wondered if she was bored.

"Sango, do you want to go home?" I asked.

"No, this is really nice, I like the way you purr," she whispered, not daring to look up into my face as she said it. "Please, let us dance some more."

"Your wish is my command my Lady," I said with an overly done voice.

She giggled and it was one of the most beautiful sounds that I ever had heard. And the thought of her liking my purring, well I just purred some more, only for her. I could not help it, but I wondered if she would go out with me again.

We danced all evening and I felt a pang of guilt as I thought that none of the dates with Kagome had been this good. Yes I know we're just friends but we still had a very good connection. I mean, we talked about everything. We even danced from time to time, but this was way beyond that. I lowered my head and sniffed her hair and I was certain I was going to be addicted to it. The light rose scent was blended with a scent that was uniquely hers. Her earlier distress and nervousness was gone, all that remained was a very content and stable young woman.

A small sound woke us up from our dreamy state and we both blushed as the bartender tapped his wrist watch. It was closing time. _"Damn."_ I cursed but nodded. I paid the bill and went to open the door for Sango.

"After you My Lady," I said and gestured with my right arm.

"Thank you My Lord," she played along and went outside.

"Where do you live?" I asked once we got outside.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to walk you home."

"I can take a taxi," she said.

"A gentleman always walks his lady home," I nudged.

"Really, are you a gentleman then?"

"Do you doubt me My Lady?"

She laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, you have been the perfect gentleman this evening," she said and pointed towards her home.

I smiled and took a chaste hold of her elbow. It was something about this girl that made me want to howl to the moon. _"Perhaps I should have a talk with that baka brother of mine? All these emotions seems to have a source in my instinct. Although he might have not a clue, I mean he rarely shows any kind of emotions."_ I thought.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Sango asked shyly.

"Anything My Lady."

"Stop it with 'My Lady'-talk, I am no lady," she frowned.

"If I am a gentleman, well you have to be a lady," I smiled softly. What do you want to know?

"Back at your office, when you grabbed me.."

"Yes I remember."

"Why did you sound so hurt when I called you a pervert?"

The air got stuck in my throat and I blushed. But I had said she could ask me anything and I will answer her question.

"Well you see, not many people can handle my appearance, I am a cross breed, not human not demon. I have been teased, picked on and even beaten because I am a hanyou. I have only two friends, one being Kagome, the other was the guy back at the office – the perverted you knocked out," I said with a low voice.

"Oh, I… "

"It is ok, he is a pervert. If you had not disabled him, he would probably try to grope your softer parts."

Sango blushed, and me too for that matter. I had stared at her softer part the more part of our walk to the restaurant.

"So the answer to your question is – I thought you were one of those who would take pleasure in taunting me," I said and stopped walking.

** "NO!** I would **NEVER** do that!" She said with a heated voice.

"I know Sango, I know, if you had I would not have walked you home. Can I ask you a question in return?"

"Y-yes of course…" she stammered.

"You seemed very upset when I tried to help you, how come?"

"Bad memories," she said and I could hear she did not want to talk about it and I respected that.

"It is ok Sango."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I began the evening by calling you a pervert, I just stomped off and I was acting all bitchy."

"Well, perhaps I only saw a protective facade?"

She nodded in relief. I probably saw more of her during this evening than most people did under a lifetime. Could I be so bold to ask her out again? If I did not ask I would not know… Here goes…

"Sango, I was wondering…" I began

"Yes?"

"I had a really nice time tonight and I have been wondering… would you like to go out with me again?"

I just knew my face was beet red, but I really wanted to be with her again. I prayed to the Gods that she would say yes.

** Chapter 3**

She stopped and looked at me with big stormy eyes. I would have guessed I surprised her with my question; perhaps she did not want to be with me again? She had only done this to help Kagome out.

"I would love to Inu-chan," she smiled brightly and I melted right there and then.

"Just say where and when I will come and pick you up."

"Tomorrow… or it is too soon?" she whispered insecure.

"Tomorrow is just fine, round 3 a clock?"

"Perfect. "

We walked in silence the few blocks that was left to Sango's apartment. She lived in an old house; it looked Victorian if I would have guessed at anything. But I didn't.

"Well, this is where I live," said Sango and pointed to the house. "I live on the top floor, a rebuilt attic to be exact."

"Sounds cozy," I replied and let go of her arm.

"Thank you Inu-chan, it has been truly wonderful."

"My pleasure My Lady."

"Umm… "

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy with this situation, I had never walked a girl home before. Kagome always took a taxi home.

"N-nothing, see you tomorrow Inuyasha," she rambled and gave me light peck on my cheek and rushed into the house.

I just stood there in complete awe. _"She kissed me, she actually kissed me!"_ Ok so it was only a super fast little peck on my cheek, but those delicious lips had touched my skin. I could still feel it as I walked a few blocks before I decided to call a cab.

I could think of nothing else during the ride back home. She had kissed me. Why had she kissed me? Was it some kind of obligation after a date or did she feel like he did? Gods this insecurity was going to make me insane, I was sure of it.

The taxi-driver let me off at my home and I hurried inside. I was anxious to call my brother, I wanted to know if he had any clue to my behavior and feelings for this girl. I picked up the phone as soon as I came inside my kitchen and dialed his number.

"Sesshou, are you awake?" I asked him.

"Mm, I am now," grunted my brother.

"I have a question for you, actually I have several."

"Hurry up and ask them, I must be up early tomorrow, boarding meetings you know."

"On a Saturday? "

"Mm, it sucks, so what did you want to know?"

"I was on a date tonight."

"Kagome?"

"No, a friend of hers showed up instead. At first I thought she was a real bitch from hell, but it turned out to be one of the most heavenly creatures I ever met."

"What do you mean?"

"She is funny, shy, dynamite.. all in one beautiful package."

"And my guess is that you could not think of anything else than mating with her? Am I right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"She is your mate, your soul mate brother. I suggest you mark her as yours so no one else can take her away," mumbled Sesshoumaru with a tired voice – he really needed to get back to sleep.

"Thank you Sesshou," I said

"No prob… just do it… I need to sleep now."

"See ya!"

"Mmm"

The conversation ended and I felt very relieved and excited at the same time. Was it possible? Were Sango my soul mate? Gods only knew how much I wished it to be true. That girl had my body tingling and throbbing with desire, just thinking about her. I was glad we were going to meet tomorrow. Perhaps I should try some advances on her then?

** Chapter 4**

Even though I had been having trouble sleeping, I was up around 7am. I took a shower and then rummage the fridge for something to eat. A bit o fruit was all I had. I sighed; I needed to look over my eating habits. I made some instant coffee and watched the clock on the kitchen wall. 7,45… Shit this was going to be a long day.

2,30pm – I could not take it anymore and I took my car keys and went outside. I drove off to Sango's place, hoping she would forgive for being 20 minutes early.

I parked the car outside her house and took a deep breathe. I felt like a high school junior, my hands trembled and I could swear that my heart sounded like a drum to everyone who would meet me.

"Inuyasha?"

I turned around and was a bit surprise to see Kagome. I brushed the palm of my hands against my jeans covered thighs.

"K-kagome, how are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I am here to visit Sango, a surprise visit you might say. I wanted to know if she got you out from your office yesterday," said the breathtaking beauty. I could almost see her eyeing me for any kind of… No I could put my finger on what the hell it was.

"Yes she did, and we are going out today too."

"WHAT?"

"Something wrong with that?" I said with rough voice.

"No, nothing is wrong, I was just surprised. I always had to drag you out from you office, and now you are going out two days in a row. It must be a fucking miracle."

"Well, we had fun, and I was struck by lightning I guess. "

"O reeeeaally," she spaced out the word and I could see the mischievously glint in her eyes.

"How was you _business meeting_?" I asked and turned things around.

"Huh?"

"Come on Kagome, we have known each other for so long, you don't have to cover up your actions. So who is it? Anyone I would know?"

"Please Inu-chan, you know three people, Miroku, me and your bastard brother."

"Wrong, I know four people," I smiled and pointed to the house.

"Ok, four people."

"So what's his name?"

"Hojo, a bit of a boring type of guy, but he makes me laugh."

"That is good, well – time for me to have a date."

"I think I will buy my self a big pencil and draw a big cross over my ceiling.. This is amazing. I am glad Inuyasha, really I am. Hope you have a good time and say hello to Sango-chan for me ok?"

"Ok, see you around Kagome," I said and hugged her lightly.

Kagome strolled away and I felt my heartbeat race up again as I began to walk up the stairs to her door. Just when I was about to knock on the door it flew open and I gaped. I saw Sango standing in a silky long white dress with small blue Forget me not-flowers on them. She looked like a earthly goddess.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said and blushed a bit. "Why do you not come in? I am not quite ready yet."

"O-ok," I answered and stepped inside her house.

She disappeared into a room and I just stood there in the hallway. Everywhere I could see dried flowers in remarkable creations and I wondered if she had made them or if she had bought them. I had to ask her when she came back. Her scent was all over the house and it made me feel things I never felt before.

"There, I just had to find some shoes to go with the dress," she said and came out from the room.

"Ohh, I see."

I looked down and saw white sneakers and I smiled, remembering her cursing high heeled shoes.

"Have you made all these flower arrangements?"

"Mmm, a little hobby of mine."

"They are wonderful; do you think you can do something for my office? It would spice up the atmosphere there."

"Of course, if you want to."

"Yes, I want you too," I smiled and saw her lovely blush again.

"Are you ready to go or shall we stand in the hallway all day?"

"Sorry My Lady."

A few moments later we sat in my car and I drove us outside of town. She asked me about my work and how I get the idea of working as an editor. I said I felt complied to work there, because my brother owned it. I like what I do; I do not have to meet that many people.

"You really do not like people?" She asked me.

"No, most of them look at me with disgust so to avoid that, I avoid people."

"Then they are stupid!" She said with a firm voice.

"Thank you Sango that was a nice thing to say."

"It is the truth!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Since you already took us out of town, why don't we go to the beach?"

"The beach? That sounds good, I have not been to the beach since I were a child," I said.

"The beach it is."

She fired off a bright smile towards me and my heart melted. But would I ever build up the courage to tell her how I really felt for her, that I saw her as my future mate? I shivered a bit – I was not ready for that yet, we probably would need more time.

** Chapter 5**

I parked the car and went out to open the door for Sango. She smiled and got out.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you are one true gentleman."

"I know," I said with a confident smile.

"One of these days…" she threatened.

"Most probably, but for now just play along."

She snorted and put her nose into the air and strolled down the mountain side to the beach. I opened the trunk to my car and got a basket, a romantic little picnic basket to be exact. I could not help but look at her swaying hips and I felt like a panting dog. This is got to stop or else I will make a big fool out of me. I took a deep breathe and thought about the artic tundra, ice cold showers…

Sango found a good spot near the shore but we got some shade from trees. I took the blanket from the basket and laid it down on the ground. I heard her giggle and I looked up to see her shining face.

"WHAT!"

"You are so different from all the other guys I have met. You do not act like them at all. And I found it – boldly speaking – to be refreshing."

"I am glad that I could spice up your life baby," I snickered.

"Hmpf," said Sango and sat down on the soft blanket.

I sat down next to her and gave her a glass and poured some red liquid into it.

"Oh may, red wine in the afternoon?"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it last night," I said and filled a glass for my self too.

"So, what have you been doing today?" Sango asked and raised her glass so it hit mine with a clink.

"Pacing around, waiting for the clock to move so I could take you out," I said truthfully. "And I did the picnic basket of course. But other than that, yep, just pacing around impatiently."

"Sounds a lot like my day I must say. I tried to do some flower creations, but it went straight to hell so I stopped, and did like you – pacing around."

"I met Kagome outside your house. I think I might have shocked her by saying we were going out again."

"Why is that?"

"Because she always drags me out from the office, not much unlike what you did yesterday."

"Ohh."

"But I really enjoyed myself yesterday. Even though Kagome is my best friend, I have never gotten so much pleasure form one evening."

Once again I was rewarded by one of her adorable blushes. I gave her a peach and she took it.

"So did Kagome-chan tell you about who she was seeing?" asked Sango and switched the conversation back again.

"Yes, his name was Hojo. I can not recall I ever heard her talk about him. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, a boring type of guy. Why is she seeing him? I mean she always goes out with the fast talking kind of guys." Sango was openly confused.

"I was under the same impression," I said and sipped a bit from my wine glass.

"You said something about sparing last night, does the offer still stand?"

I knew one part of me that was standing. Her soft voice and just to see her bite the peach fruit had made me rock hard. I just hope my baggy trousers would cover up for me.

"Of course, name the day and the time and I will come and pick you up."

"Good, I have not practiced much the last year. My hobby is taking up all my time."

"You do not have any ordinary work?" I asked her.

"No, I make those things you saw back at my house."

"Be truthful – how much do you take for a creation like that one on you bureau?"

"Around 150 dollars," she said with a blush.

"No shit? How many do you sell during a month?"

"It varies, between 8 and 20, all depending which time of the year it is."

"Fuck – it pays well then."

"Yes it does, and I managed quite well," said Sango and made an elegant move to discard the core of the peach fruit.

"I guess you have.." I said, my eyes were glued to the drop of juice on her chin.

Something inside me snapped and I moved in and licked the drop from her chin with my tongue. The taste of her skin, blended with the sweet fruit was making my heart go boom boom. I regretted my actions when I saw her confused face.

"I… I am sorry Sango, I should not have done that, I just do not know…" I stammered like a 15 year old boy on his first date, my face were probably way beyond beet red.

She did not say anything; instead I felt her soft cherry red lips on my mouth, nipping at my bottom lip, trying to get in. I snaked my arms around her waist and torso, pulling her closer until she somehow was straddling my hips. We kissed until there was no air left inside our lungs and we had to pull apart.

Her dark stormy eyes met mine and I tried to say something.

"Inu-chan, why am I feeling like this?" She asked me with a shaky voice.

"I am not sure Sango, but I feel the same way. I have wanted to kiss you since you got out from the shoe store yesterday."

She kissed me again, this time with more heat and I responded without any hesitation. I cupped her soft behind with my clawed hands, pushing her against my hardness. The purring sound she made in the back of her throat gave me the indications that she liked this as much as I did. Not to mention the spicy scent her body seemed to ooze out.

"Sango-chan, we need to stop," I breathed out in between our heated kisses.

"No, it feels too good," she protested and grinded her hips harder against mine, making me grunt in pleasure.

"This is not the place…"

"I don't care, I want you Inu-chan," she said and her small hands found their way under my shirt.

If I had not died already, I was sure I was soon going to call it in. Her scent, her delicious and tasty scent was making my demonic blood come to life and I knew if we did not stopped this dangerous game, I would take her there on the blanket, like an animal would take his mate. No questions asked – if you know what I mean.

"Sango, please… we need to stop this," I grunted, trying to get the eager female to stop her teasing.

"NOOO," she whined.

"Please, this is not the right place."

Sango pulled away and looked into my eyes. The pout on her face was almost irresistible. I moved up in a sitting position and pulled her close.

"I need to say this first Sango-chan," I said with one breathe.

"…"

"I want you, I have been thinking about you from the moment you tumbled inside my office. I have been thinking about how you would taste, how it would be like to have you in my arms, how I would feel if I kissed you. And now I now – and I want to have everything you can give me Sango. I will not lie to you – if we were to mate, I will claim you as my soul mate. Do you understand?"

Sango drew in a shaky breathe and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I could feel her tears against my skin and I feared the worst. Like an unsecured being that I was, I took it like she did not want me.

"Inu-chan, I thought I was the only one to feel this, but I am not, am I?"

"Feel what koishii?"

Another sniffle was heard from her as I used the endearment.

"My grandmother taught me about how demons choose their mates by feeling this… this certain connection with someone. She talked about soul mates and I never believed her. But here I am, feeling almost everything that you do… Does this mean we are… soul mates Inuyasha?"

"I… I am not sure Sango, but I called my brother as soon as I got home last night and he said we were.. "

My voice had never been so unstable as it was now.

"Come, I will take you home. I think it is too early to do anything more than this right now." I said and moved to stand up. But she pushed me back, looking into my eyes with a determined glimmer.

"No, I will not go anywhere unless you tell me what YOU think about all this, she said with a firm voice."

I gulped several times and my throat was still dried up like the Sahara desert.

** Chapter 6**

Should I really tell her that I thought of her as my soul mate, that she was the only one I could think of as my mate? Was that a good idea? Would it please her, would it make her run for her very life? I swallowed hard and I took a firm grip around her waist. I would be the imperfect gentleman if I did not tell her the truth.

"Sango, I see you as my soul mate, I see you as the woman who would be my mate and wife. You are the one and only woman whom I ever would consider to bare me my children."

There – I have said it. Now it was up to her to respond. I glued my golden eyes to hers, waiting for her to answer. I had expected tears and flames, but what I was receiving from her dark eyes was nothing but love and compassion.

"Inu-chan, I am glad."

"…"

"If you will have this Sango as your mate I am more than happy to apply for the job."

"…"

"You have made me believe that there is something called love out there. The way you have turned my life upside down this last hours, I can not think of nothing else but you. I tried to imagine you not being in my life and it made my heart bleed. Please, let me be a part of your life Inuyasha."

Who ever needed more than that? That was the most beautiful thing anyone had said to me and I pulled her into a tight embrace, letting all my emotions pour out from my body. I felt her trembling form and I stroked her back with my clawed hands, hoping she would calm down. This had been one hell of an earth shattering experience for the both of us. But I still needed her tell me her straight answer. I took a deep breathe, filling my lungs with her soothing scent before I spoke.

"Sango, are you willing to take me, Inuyasha, as your mate?"

Silence filled the air for a few painful seconds.

"Yes Inuyasha – I am willing to be your mate."

I kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my yes.

"Do you Inuyasha willingly take me, Sango as your mate?" She asked.

"Yes Sango – I am willing to be your mate."

She kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck, showing her that she cared for me like I cared for her.

I stood up, taking her with me, cradling her small form to me. I lifted her up bridal style, leaving the blanket and basket behind. Feeding the ants on the beach could be a good deed. Right now I had better things to take care of – my mate. I smiled and felt her snuggle into my chest. A small question began stirring around in my brain – my place or hers? Since I lived in a house of my own I took the decision that my place would be the best, no neighbors to disturb while mating.

I had some trouble of getting her into the car; she did not want to let me go but being the stronger of us two had its purpose I guess. She pouted but I just smiled.

None of us said anything during the ride back home. I thought about many things but I could not get the words out of my mouth. I had a lot of questions – would she like to live with me in my house, should we get a new place, would I be able to live with her.. Things like that. And wondered – did she think about the same things too? She startled my trail of thoughts by asking.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?"

"Home, was my answer."

She leaned towards me and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek. I think she liked the way it sounded… _Home_..

** Chapter 7**

As soon as I showed Sango into my living quarters my phone rang. I grunted out an excuse and scurried inside the room that served as my home made office.

"Inu-chan, why the grumpy tone?" asked Kagome on the other line. Did I call at a bad time perhaps?

"Yeah, you could say that," I snarled. I was not pleased to be disturbed now.

"Could I speak to Sango-chan please?"

"Why do you think she is here?"

"Come on Inu-chan, I am not that stupid," she giggled.

I looked out into the hallway but she was not there anymore, I frowned and went back to the phone.

"Sorry Kagome, but she is not here anymore," I said.

"What?"

"She was here just a minute ago. But I will have her call you as soon as I can find her ok?"

"Ok, be a nice dog boy now."

"Keh!"

"Good boy…"

And with that little remark she hung up on me before I could retaliate. I grunted and went to look for Sango. And I found her in my training room. She was fingering at the swords that hung on a special place in the dojo.

"Perhaps you would try on a sparring match today?" I asked her and she stumbled backwards.

I caught her right before she hit the ground and pulled her into a tight embrace. I sniffed her just in case, making sure she had not hurt her self.

"And perhaps we should work on your balance," I smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you saying I have a bad sense for balance My Lord?" she sneered and pushed me away and got up on her feet again.

"Perhaps it is just around me, perhaps I have that kind of impact on you My Lady," I teased her.

Sango took a few steps away and positioned herself in a battling stance. I snickered and got up too. I followed her lead and waited for her attack, but she just stood there, smiling almost evilly. _"What are you up to my little vixen?"_ I asked my self, but as my attention loosened I soon found my self on the floor. She had literary swept me off my feet. I crawled up and chuckled a bit and leaped towards her, but she was faster than I thought and she dodged my attack and I got myself a hard foot on the back of my head. Kagome had been right – this girl was a warrior princess indeed, and her skills were matching my own. I would guess she would open a can of whoop ass if anyone tried to attack her on a dark night.

"Am I too fast for you Inu-chan?" she giggled and watched me crawl back up to my feet once again.

"I will get you for this, you had me think you was not very good at this, but I can see that Kagome was right when she said her purse had been rescued by a warrior princess."

A small blush appeared on her cheek and I took the opportunity to tackle her small form, almost burying my face into the valley of her breast. But before she hit the ground I turned us around so I took the brunt of the fall. I heard her gasp as my hot breath made its way through her dress. We lay still for a moment until she heaved her up a bit, looking down into my face. She moved down a bit so we came face to face and she kissed me. I responded to her soft lips and I turned us around so I was on top of her. She tasted so good; I was addictive to her taste. My hands found their way up under her dress and I caressed her thighs. She was so warm and soft under my hands.

She moved her hands to caress my sensitive ears and I purred into her mouth, letting her know that she pleased me. She giggled softly and petted me some more before she continued to explore my neck and back. I moved to graze my fangs down to her neck. Her pulse beat rapidly and I sucked on it, leaving a nice hickey behind. My demonic blood began to stir, craving to mark this woman as my mate. But I would not take her on the floor of my dojo; I needed to move us to a better place. I placed my hands on her waist and wiggled them in under her lower back and pulled her up. She shrieked as I carried her to my bedroom. I hid my face into her neck; I did not want her to see the wicked smile that grazed my lips at that time.

As soon as I reached my bedroom I heard a surprised sound from Sango. I felt a bit worried, what if she did not like it?

"Gods Inuyasha, it is beautiful," she said and killed all my worries.

"I am glad you liked it."

She snaked her out from my hold and run forward to the bed and jumped it, bouncing around in it.

"A waterbed Inuyasha? Isn't that a bit risky with your claws I mean…"

"Well, I just have to be careful now don't I?"

She giggled and made a bouncing movement again and then she lay down with a husky look in her dark eyes. She winked me closer with her finger and I could not resist her. I moved to stand next to the bed and I looked at her with my mouth watering. She unbuttoned her dress with torturous slow fingers and revealed a strapless bra. I wanted to thrash through the satin that hid the treasures I wanted.

"Why do you not slip into something more comfortable?" she asked and raised a hinting eyebrow.

I nodded almost dumfounded, but I did not take that much time, no, I ripped my shirt, the buttons flew all over the place and she smiled at my harsh actions. When she had finished unbutton her dress I sat between her legs in just my boxer shorts.

"You are teasing me little vixen," I growled and bared my sharp fangs.

"I know," said Sango and moved her foot up to caress my thigh.

I growled again as I lowered my face to nuzzle her soft belly. Her spicy scent made me painfully hard and if I did not take her soon I was sure was going to die. She arched her back and I purred in delight.

"Please Inuyasha, don't let us wait," she begged and I snipped her bra in half, freeing her soft breasts.

"Are you sure about this my beloved?" I asked, wanting to confirm one last time that this was what she wanted.

"Yes, Yes, I am sure!"

Well, I needed no more. I removed the rest of our clothing and as I lay down between her warm legs my engorged flesh brushed against her heated core. I wanted to plunge inside her, but a part of me wanted to make this as long as possible. I took one of her nipples into my mouth, suckling it like a baby. I heard her moan and if I could I would have smiled. My fingers gave the same amount of attention to her other mound, playing with the hardened pebble between my fingers. I rubbed my member against her folds, feeling the wetness coat me. She was more than ready to take me inside her. With one hand I guided my tip into her dark cavern, taking my time, letting her get used to my size. But she surprised me, making me gasp instead as she lifted her hips to get more of me inside her wet flower. Gods she was so tight, this was not going to take long I gathered.

"Please Sango; be still," I breathed hard, trying my best not to pound my self away into her body.

She responded only to do the opposite, she rolled her hips and locked her ankles behind my lower back and pushed me all the way into her. Then she laid still. I heard her mumble something about heaven and that gave my male ego on hell of a boost. I slowly pulled back, almost removing my length from the little hideaway before plunging my way back in. I raised my upper body so I could look down into her face and it almost had me spilling myself inside her. Her dark eyes sparkled with passion, her face was slightly flushed and as I began moving her breast moved too. I had never dreamed of such a thing, this had to be heaven like she said.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said and moved up to kiss me.

"I love you to Sango, I love you so much," I answered her and picked up the pace a bit.

I felt her inner walls massage my rod, coaxing me to fill her with my seed. My demonic blood made my fangs grew a little bit larger and I needed to mark her as my mate. I dropped my head to her neck, hardly noticing her move her head, thus making it clear she was ready for the marking too. When I felt her flower tighten its grip around my length I sunk my fangs into her neck, piercing her flesh. She moaned but she did not scream. I wondered if the bite hurt her, but I did not think so. Her blood was like igniting spark for my own release and I let go of her neck and howled as I spilled my seed into her womb. Drops of blood dripped from my fangs and down onto her chest.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you Sango."

"No, no, I loved it," she said nuzzling her face into my neck.

I could not say anything; I lapped up the blood from her chest and then pulled out from her warmth. She mewled a bit when lost the connection, but we both knew we would be at it again – very soon. Now we should rest, grow comfort and love. I spooned her small form tight against my body, every now and then I laved my tongue over the mark, and making sure it did not sting or anything. As her breathe evened out I soon followed her to the land of dreams. Who would have guessed that a half breed like my self would have mate like this. And if we continued to mate like this, well… you are smart people; you would know what could happen…

And creating a family with Sango… I needed her to wake up soon; I was already hard again…


End file.
